Ryder (Paw Patrol)
Note: Ryder Belongs to PAW Patrol not this Wiki. *This is the article that supposes to hold Rescue Silver. Ryder is a ten-year-old boy and a protagonist of the TV series, PAW Patrol. He is the 1st member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's leader. Ryder is a/an Allie The Sixth Ranger of The Rescuers and Paw. Info Son of Ross and Anna, Brother of Reader, Owner of Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Chase and Skye. Companions of Katie (Who is a princess in another Dimension), Alex Porter (Who is a Thief in another Dimension). He is PSI user in another Dimension. :He Befriended a Monkey who is held by will, awoken a DRAGON, Make enemies with Mole Crickets, play fight with creatures as terrifying as thesehttps://wikibound.info/wiki/Drago, use Psyic abilities, fight imamate objects, Got Struck by Lightning, learn new powers, get confused for some one else, have a dog run off a cliff with him, Drink rotten milk to recover HP, Hold that Rotten milk for Ten-Minuets to become Yogurt, rest in a hot spring for a few seconds to recover, ring a bell to recover your memory, Clear Confusion with a Paper Fan, get joke item, run into a man who is depressed as thishttps://wikibound.info/wiki/Negative_Man & Eat: Bag of Big City Fries, Bag of Pork Chips, Big City Soda, Big City Burger, Big City Cola, Favorite Pizza, Giant Abalone Steak, Grilled Chicken, Hot Dog Sushi, King Burger, Pasta with a Past , Rich Kid Stew or Rich Parfait then pass out and then become healthy again. Voice Actor(s) PAW Patrol Owen Mason (Season 1–Early Season 2) Elijha Hammill (Mid-Season 2–Late-Season 3) Jaxon Mercey (Late-Season 3) Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw *''To be Added'' Bio Ryder is a young, precocious, 10-year-old boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. During an emergency, he calls and leads the pups on missions to help the citizens of Adventure Bay. Personality Ryder has fair skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. During missions, Ryder wears a high-tech jacket which has the same colors like his vest. During an underwater mission, Ryder wears a scuba diving suit that also has the same colors as his vest. In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," Ryder wears a knight costume for Halloween. Although different from what Ryder usually wears, the knight costume still contains his life vest, which inflates when Ryder was traveling over the water on his ATV. Equipment and Gadgets Pup-Pad The Pup-Pad (also known as a Pup-Tablet) is one of Ryder's gadgets. The appearance of the Pup-Pad resembles and has similar functions of a normal electronic tablet like an iPad; however, the Pup-Pad has the function to work as a cell phone and its synced and connected to each PAW Patrol pup's collar. It has a special sliding mechanism, which Ryder uses this to call the PAW Patrol team to the Lookout, PAW Patroller, or the Beach when an emergency arises. It is also connected to the Projector in the Lookout and the PAW Patroller, Ryder's ATV, and Ryder's vest. It is seen in all episodes of PAW Patrol. Jacket The jacket of which Ryder wears during a mission is a high tech gadget. The jacket can be transformed into a life vest during aquatic missions, and it is synced with Ryder's Pup-Pad. ATV The ATV is Ryder's vehicle. It is a very high-tech vehicle which can transform into three modes, ATV mode, Hovercraft mode and Snowmobile mode. The ATV mode is the default mode of the ATV. It is used as a form of transport to get around Adventure Bay during land-based missions. The Hovercraft mode is the ATV's second mode and it's usually use in aquatic missions. The Snowmobile mode is the ATV's third mode and used in snow-related missions. The vehicle number is 01. Mission PAW vehicle Ryder has a four wheeled skateboard for use in Mission PAW missions. Skills and Abilities Ryder possesses the skills and abilities of a leader. Ryder is very intelligent. He is able to solve any problem that occurs in Adventure Bay. Ryder is very organized and always prepared for any mission. Ryder is really skilled in inventing and repairing gadgets. He is seen in several occasions fixing up his ATV or the pup's gadgets. He also knows how to operate all of the PAW Patrol's equipment and gadgets, but he is too big to drive their vehicles. Interwiki Ryderhttp://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Ryder Appearances Category:Sentai Civilians